Voyeur
by Trillian N7
Summary: Watching can be as much fun as joining in.


**Title:** Voyeur  
**Author:** Trillian N7  
**Summary:** Watching can be as much fun as joining in.  
**Fandom:** Dragon Age: Origins  
**Pairings:** Human Noble PC/Alistair  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Disclaimer:** Dragon Age: Origins is not mine, despite how much I wish I could claim Alistair. Sadly, Bioware and EA have that privilege.  
**Author's Note: **Offical swooping Weekly Challenge 2 entry (_Prompt: [2] Naked is funny_).

* * *

The cool water was pleasant against his skin, as Alistair began to scrub off the layers of dirt and sweat he had accumulated over the last few weeks. At Wynne's insistence they had made camp by a stream and before anyone could comment on his smell, Alistair disappeared to make use of the facilities.

He had clean clothes lay on the bank, he would deal with his laundry later but first he just enjoyed the sensation of being clean again. Alistair lathered the soap over his body, and using a bucket, poured water over his torso, scrubbing of the layers of dirt as he went.

* * *

It had been a long day, and Eadgyth decided to make use of the nearby creek to bathe, the lure of the water too strong to resist. Similarly, the smell of sweaty armor at the campsite was getting too strong to ignore.

She walked down the narrow path, freezing mid-stride as she spotted Alistair naked in the creek, oblivious to the fact that he was no longer alone.

This was too good an opportunity to miss, Eadgyth thought, as she sat on the grass nearby to enjoy the view. While it would be entertaining to surprise him, guaranteed to cause much blushing on his part, it would end all too soon with him clothed again. And that would just ruin the afternoon.

She watched as he bathed in the water, noticing the way the water ran down the contours of his body and admiring his form, muscled chest. Scars crossed his body, some recent from battles, others appeared older. She knew some all too well, having helped Wynne bandage Alistair after a bad encounter with a darkspawn attack. And the cute scar on his elbow from when he tried to steal Mouse's dinner. Alistair certainly learnt that Marabi guard their food more viscously than their masters.

Almost unbidden, Eadgyth's eyes ventured down Alistair's body taking note of all details...

'Caught you!'

Eadgyth jumped at the voice behind her, but it was only Leliana. SHe placed a finger agiainst her lips and beckoned for her friend to join her on the grass. She pointed towards the stream, indicating what had seized her attention.

'Oooh, nice find,' whispered Leliana.

'I was going to bathe, but this seemed much more enjoyable,' replied Eadgyth with a grin.

'He is keen on you, why haven't you yet?' Leliana's raised eyebrows indicated just what she meant. Eadgyth blushed at this, so Leliana pressed on. 'You have before, right? Or do we need to educate you a touch first?'

'I have, he hasn't,' Eadgyth replied. 'And he is so cute about it; I don't want to scare him off.'

'As if you could. Has he kissed you yet?'

'Well, he gave me a rose.'

Leliana's eyebrow arched.

'It was really sweet,' defended Eadgyth. To her luck, quiet footsteps interrupted the conversation.

'My my ladies, enjoying the show?' Zevran smirked at the giggling pair. He was clearly reading for bathing himself, he wore only trousers knowing his tanned chest was admired around the camp and had slung a bath sheet over his shoulder. 'It would seem bathing is a popular choice today. Or not bathing, in the case of you two.'

'Would you like to join us for the show?' Leliana asked. 'There is always room for one more'

'As tempting as an offer that is, perhaps I should join Alistair. Provide you ladies with some real entertainment, especially designed for your viewing pleasure.'

'If you did that, we would have less Alistair,' Eadgyth protested. 'He would be gone in a flash.'

'Ok ok,' Zevran muttered. 'I'll keep my hands to myself. How about a two for one viewing then. And perhaps you pair would be willing to return the favor. Alistair could certainly use the education.'

'Don't bet on it, elf.' Eadgyth scowled at Zevran as he removed the rest of his clothes and, with an air of casualness, sauntered towards the stream.

The girls didn't hear the conversation, but Alistair face went bright red as he hid his modesty under the waterline. Luckily for his unseen watchers, Alistair ignored the elf's crude remarks and continued bathing.

'This is good, isn't it,' commented Leliana as she eyed off the scene below.

'Mmm... Definitely,' sighed Eadgyth, her attention caught again on Alistair's body.

Leliana eyed her friend. 'I just hope Oghren doesn't decide it s time for his annual bath.'

'Huh, what?' Eadgyth was shocked out of her daydream. She began to laugh, and Leliana soon joined in. Down below Alistair jumped at the sound of others and looked up to see his silent watchers.

'By the Maker, Zevran! Why didn't you tell me?' Alistair ran from the water and quickly pulled on his trousers. The water quickly soaked through the material, he knew it was a mistake as soon as his had his belt buckled.

The only response he got from the elf was a sinister smile,


End file.
